1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a small form-factor pluggable (SFP) connector; more particularly, to an interlock-able SFP connector structure and assembly thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Transceiver modules are commonly used to interface between the circuit board of communication devices and other network equipments for data communication. Different industrial standards have lead to the birth of various types of networking connectors. For example, the gigabit interface converter (GBIC) is a commonly used transceiver for interfacing between a personal computer and the Ethernet, fiber channel (FC), or other data communication networks.
To maximize the terminal density of networking devices (e.g. switchboard, wiring box, computer I/O port, etc.), a miniaturized transceiver module is desired. The small form-factor pluggable (SFP) module can meet such needs. The advantage of the SFP modules lies in that it is only half the size of a regular GBIC, thus allowing greater terminal density.
Various stacked SFP connector and cage designs have been developed to address the above-mentioned needs. However, the existing designs often employ one-by-one interconnection of the insulated body, and the metal casing of the SFP modules are often insecurely coupled with cumulative tolerance variation. Therefore, conventional SFP connector assemblies tend to suffer from structural warping and misalignment.
To address the aforementioned issues, the Applicant proposes the following solution.